


Home at last

by Fantasticoncer



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Reunions, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Loving Marriage, Married Couple, Mother-Son Relationship, Post-Canon, Post-War of the Ring, Protective Elrond, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sailing To Valinor, Separations, Suicidal Thoughts, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: Finally sailing to Valinor, there are several reunions waiting for the Peredhel family as they have to face their complicated relationships with everyone
Relationships: Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel, Elrond Peredhel & Maedhros | Maitimo, Elrond Peredhel & Maglor | Makalaurë, Elrond Peredhel & Original Female Character(s), Maedhros | Maitimo/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	Home at last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenclaw_Peredhel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/gifts).



Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Elrond was standing at the docks of the Grey Havens, lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn standing right next to him as they watched Gandalf slowly come closer with the two Ring-bearers and the other brave hobbits responsible for Sauron's final defeat. Elrond glanced behind them and towards the city once again, before feeling a gentle hand on his shoulder. "She'll be here, Elrond. Calm down." Galadriel whispered reassuringly 

He took a deep breath and nodded in answer. She had to be there. It was just that he was worried as she had suddenly disappeared about a year ago without any warning whatsoever. If it hadn't been for a note she'd left behind about going on a final mission before leaving, he'd have feared the worst. The literal small group finally reached them and the elderly hobbit immediately bowed to him. He nodded back as Galadriel spoke up. "The power of the Three Rings has ended. The time has come for the dominion of men." She said. 

Elrond was about to speak up as well, when the sound of hurried footsteps reached his ears. Once they heard it, the hobbits turned around too as two figures rounded the corner. "Sorry. We're late." The woman, Túrendil, panted as she slung the bag with her most precious belongings over her shoulder. In the past few weeks, she'd been saying goodbye to her grandchildren after succeeding in her mission and had only just made it

The goodbye with her granddaughter had been the hardest part as she knew they would never see each other again. " _Amil."_ Elrond breathed in relief. "You did not think I would let you leave without me, did you?" The older woman asked with a laugh as she walked forwards and pulled her cloaked and hooded companion with her. Her son hugged her tightly, tears in his eyes at seeing that she was there.

Pulling back, he looked between his foster mother and the cloaked figure in confusion. Túrendil smiled and nodded at the figure, who slowly removed their hood. Everyone stared at the ellon revealed, even if only the other elves and wizard knew who he was. Elrond slowly got a smile on his face, before suddenly hugging him as well. _"Atto!"_ He said loudly, much to Maglor's surprise and Túrendil's amusement. "I told you he would be happy." She said rather smugly with a grin. "Túrendil, what is going on? What is he doing here?" Lord Celeborn asked.

"The Valar came to me in a dream. They said that if I managed to find him, he'd be allowed to come to Valinor. He has to stand trial for what he's done, but they promised to be merciful as he's suffered enough." She answered rather shortly. Even though her adoptive son had married his daughter, she and Celeborn had never seen eye-to-eye with each other. They could be polite to each other, but they would never be best friends. 

Galadriel was more kind and forgiving to the woman. Túrendil was married to her cousin after all and Galadriel knew that she absolutely despised the Kinslayings. After the second one, she'd stayed away from Maedhros for several years. It was only because of Elrond and Elros that she hadn't done the same thing after the third one, although Galadriel had heard that she'd given him and Maglor hell for it for months. 

Getting on the ship with Gandalf, Frodo and Bilbo once Elrond was done hugging Maglor, the elves sailed away from Middle-Earth, never to return to its shores again. Túrendil watched it disappear in the distance from the back of the ship. Despite all the pain and hardships she had faced there, it had still been her home for three ages. It had been the place where she had gained and raised all three of her children and also the place where she had lost her husband forever. Once it had disappeared from view, Elrond grabbed her hand and led her away

One night during the journey, Túrendil was on the deck looking up at the stars. "Lady Túrendil?" She heard an old voice ask and immediately smiled down at the owner of it and his nephew. "Hello, masters Baggins." She greeted, kneeling down so the hobbits didn't have to crane their necks looking up at her. "Uncle and I were wondering: lord Elrond calls you his mother, correct?" Frodo asked and she nodded. 

"And he called the elf with you "atto," which means father, right? I read that in an old book in Rivendell." Frodo said and she nodded once again. "Does that mean that the two of you are married?" The young hobbit finally asked and she laughed. "No, we're not. He's my brother-in-law, but we raised Elrond and his brother Elros together with my husband, so he considers Maglor his father as well." She explained with a smile

Both hobbits immediately made sounds of understanding. "Where is your husband? I don't think I've met him in Rivendell." Bilbo commented and Túrendil felt her smile fall. "I'd be surprised if you did, Bilbo. He died a very long time ago." She said quietly. "I'm so sorry. What happened? Was it Sauron?" Frodo asked and she immediately shook her head. "No, it was his own stubbornness and rashness that got him killed." She said. Seeing the confused looks she got at that, she sighed and sat down, the hobbits doing the same. 

"A very long time ago, my father-in-law made three special jewels called the Silmarils. These jewels contained the light of some of the most beautiful creations Valinor had ever seen: the Two Trees. They were enchanted to burn the hands of those unworthy of holding them. The dark lord Morgoth, Sauron's former master, wanted the jewels and stole them after killing my husband's grandfather and destroying the trees." She began 

"In his anger, my father-in-law swore an oath that he'd get the silmarils back, no matter where they were or who had them. His sons also made the same oath and that included my husband. Going to Middle-Earth, they proceeded to kill their own kin no less than three times. It'd be like hobbits killing each other for three very special tomatoes." She clarified and both Bilbo and Frodo looked at her in shock and horror. 

"No matter what I tried, I could never stop my husband from starting the Kinslayings. I didn't even live with him for several years after the second one when he and his brothers tried to take back the jewel stolen from Morgoth by the princess Lúthien, Elrond's great-grandmother. Then the third Kinslaying happened and Elrond's mother jumped into the sea with it, leaving her sons behind forever. It was only because of them that I didn't leave my husband forever as well." She muttered, before looking down for a moment. 

"By this point, only my husband Maedhros and Maglor were left of their brothers and when Morgoth was defeated, they snuck into the camp of the Valar and stole the remaining two jewels from them. The Silmarils burned their hands." She said, hearing the hobbits gasp. "Maglor threw his into the ocean and wandered the world until I found him. Maedhros..... threw himself into a volcano with his." She whispered.

She frantically wiped her tears away and smiled at Frodo when the hobbit gently tried to comfort her. "It's funny, isn't it? It has been over five-thousand years and it still hurts like it was yesterday. Maedhros had his faults and made giant mistakes, but he was my husband, the father of my children, either biological or adopted and he left us." She whispered. "You have other children than lord Elrond?" Frodo asked

"I also had his twin brother Elros, who decided to become human like Arwen and die a mortal death and Maedhros and I had a daughter of our own named Lehtiel. It means "free" as she was conceived the night Maedhros finally felt himself free of the horrors he had endured while Morgoth held him captive. I sent her to Valinor with Celebrían for her own safety some centuries ago. I'd seen what orcs could do and I refused to let that happen to my only daughter. I just hope she understands." She explained and they nodded. 

"Forgive me for prying, my lady, but I thought that elves always disappeared from this world when they felt horrible sadness." Bilbo said and she gave a short chuckle. "You mean fading? I will not lie and say that I have not thought about it many times over the past two ages. I will not say that I have never thought of letting myself fade away and hopefully be reunited with my husband in the halls of Mandos." She confessed.

"However, every time I thought about it, I'd see my children and grandchildren and I would find myself unable to go through with it. Especially Elrond has lost so much in his life. His father left when he was just a very young elfling. His mother decided that a shiny rock was more important than her own children and trust me, I will have words with that.... _woman_ about that later." She growled, her eyes darkening in anger. 

"His wife was attacked and unable to heal so she had to leave him as well and now both his brother and daughter have chosen to become mortal, meaning he'll never see them again. As I said, he's lost so much and I refused to be one of them." She finished. "You are really strong, my lady." Frodo breathed in awe and she blushed in reply. "He's right, you know? It takes a lot of strength to be able to continue on where so many would've given up. It takes great courage to keep fighting." Bilbo agreed with his nephew. She smiled, before sending them to bed. 

They eventually arrived in Valinor and both Elrond as Túrendil immediately smiled at seeing Celebrían and Lehtiel standing right at the front of the docks, ready to greet them and give them a warm welcome. " _Amil!"_ Lehtiel shouted happily, hugging her mother tightly as soon as the ship had docked and the older elleth had stepped off it. Celebrían was giving Elrond an as enthusiastic greeting, albeit of a different kind

Pulling back from her daughter at hearing whispers erupt amongst the other elves, Túrendil looked up to see a cautious Maglor had appeared on deck. Leaving her for a moment, she held out a hand to him and he took it. Two ellyth ran towards them: Nerdanel and Ranyariel, his mother and his wife. He immediately held them tightly as Túrendil rejoined her daughter and adoptive son, introducing the former to Bilbo and Frodo. 

While Lehtiel was busy talking to the two enthusiastic hobbits, Túrendil looked over and saw Elwing coming their way. "Can I help you, your highness?" She asked coolly while intercepting the princess. "I want to see my son." Elwing demanded. "Your son? Oh, you mean the boy you abandoned like trash in favour of a shiny stone?" Túrendil asked as if she had a sudden revelation. "You're one to talk! Your husband killed hundreds of his own kin without regret and you let him!" Elwing shouted and Túrendil's eyes darkened in anger.

"How would you know? How would you know if I didn't fight my husband not to go and lost? How would you know my husband didn't cry out in the night of guilt And before you start talking about how it was an unexpected attack, they asked for its return like they had done with your father. You both refused and that led to the Kinslayings. There's a mortal saying: fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me."" She hissed

"You had seen the devastation they had inflicted during the second Kinslaying to get the silmaril. You even lost your family to them. Yet you still refused to give the Silmaril to them when they demanded its return and you honestly act surprised that they reacted with violence?" She scoffed, unable to believe her ears. Was this elleth so assured in her self-righteousness that she thought she wasn't to blame?

"Just let me see my son!" Elwing hissed, not responding to the taunts and Túrendil raised an eyebrow. "Fine. But know one thing, princess Elwing: for three ages, I was the one who wiped away their tears. I was the one who soothed their physical, mental and emotional hurts. I was the one holding Elros' hand when he died and comforted Elrond about the loss. I was the one who saw them grow up into respectable leaders and I'm the one they see as their mother. Not you. You're just, as humans say, the womb donator." She hissed, before walking away.

Elwing screeched behind her, but she paid it no attention as Gandalf approached them, having talked to another maia. Túrendil and Maglor were expected in front of the Valar. Even the wizard didn't know why the elleth was expected, but it was better not to go against the will of the Valar.... again. Lehtiel, Elrond, Celebrían, Nerdanel and Ranyariel immediately went to join them as well and refused to take no for an answer

Leaving the docks and a protesting princess behind, they travelled to Valmar and soon stood in front of the Valar. Mandos briefly met with Túrendil, Lehtiel and Elrond. "Maglor has to do this trial on his own, but you can do something else in the meantime. There is a spirit in my halls who is ready to leave, but he refuses to. I need you three to convince him to." He told them. Sharing a confused look, they agreed.

A maia silently led the three of them through the halls and stopped at a certain room. "Here we go. Good luck." They said, before leaving them standing there. Going first, Túrendil slowly opened the door and they carefully peeked inside the room. Seeing the familiar red hair of the ellon sitting with his back towards them, three jaws immediately fell. Lehtiel and Elrond shared a look and silent conversation, before the latter nodded and gently pushed their mother inside, closing the door behind her. They'd reunite with their father later.

Glaring at the door for a short second, Túrendil turned and looked back at her husband, who had straightened up at hearing the door close behind him, but hadn't turned around to face her yet. She slowly walked further and carefully put a hand on his shoulder, only being able to reach it now because he was sitting down. The minute those familiar blue eyes turned to her, she felt her own eyes fill with tears.

"Túrendil? No.... why are you here? Don't tell me that..." Maedhros breathed, unable to even think of his beloved Túrendil being dead. She immediately shook her head, grabbing his hand. To her utmost joy, she realised he had his two hands again. "No, my darling. I'm not dead. We're here to get you out." She breathed, finding that despite her anger, her happiness of finally being reunited with her husband won over for now.

"My Túrendil." He whispered in wonder at realising she really was there with him, covering her hand with his and gently resting his head against hers, revelling in the fact they were together again, even if for a short while. "I don't deserve it." He continued. "Well, though. I'm sure that if you don't come with me right now, Lehtiel and Elrond will happily drag you out of here themselves." She said, lifting his hand to her mouth and kissing his knuckles. "And Elros will cheer them on, I expect?" Maedhros said and she looked up at that. Didn't he know?

"Maitimo... Elros is gone. He chose to become mortal." She whispered. He fell silent at that, eyes filling with tears. "Oh, Túrendil. I'm so sorry." He breathed, hugging her tightly as they both cried for the son they had lost forever. Especially Maedhros hated that he hadn't been there for her and his other children. He shouldn't have jumped into that volcano, but he had been so certain that they'd be better off without him.

They sat there for a while, before the door opened and Lehtiel and Elrond walked in. Maedhros quietly looked up at his two remaining children and opened his arms to them. Lehtiel immediately ran into his arms and hugged him tightly, burrowing herself into his chest. "Never leave again, Atar. Please." She begged and Maedhros felt his eyes tear up again at realising how much pain he had caused his family.

"I promise, my little one." He whispered gently as Elrond finally joined the hug as well. Maedhros immediately smiled at his son, feeling so incredibly proud of them. He had sent him, Lehtiel and Túrendil away as he considered it too dangerous for them to stay with him and Maglor. The family sat there for a long time, before Túrendil finally stood up from the bench. Grabbing her husband's hands after their children let him go, she gently pulled him up and out of the room, Lehtiel and Elrond quickly following them.

Mandos appeared once they had managed to get him out and gave Maedhros his body back, before telling the small group that Maglor's trial had finished. To make up for his heinous and numerous crimes, he now had to serve the Valar until the end of time, but Mandos promised that he'd be taken care of and that when not working for them, he was free to go and do as he pleased, as long as it wasn't another Kinslaying.

They thanked him, before leaving the halls forever. Maedhros kept a very tight hold on Túrendil, afraid that this was all a dream and he'd wake up in the halls again. It turned out that they had been gone longer than thought as Nerdanel, Celebrían, Maglor and Ranyariel were waiting for them, the former running towards her oldest son. Maedhros hugged her for a minute, before pulling back and kneeling before her, asking her forgiveness. 

She gave it, although she did scold him for being so incredibly rash and reckless. The journey to Tírion was filled with questions and stories as the group caught up with each other. During the entire time, Maedhros never once let go of his wife's hand and nor did she want him to. She'd catch him looking at her like he was in a dream and she'd smile at him, either squeezing their intertwined hands or reaching up to caress his cheek with her free hand, making him bury his face in his palm and making her beam at him. They were finally together again. 

_Five years later_

Túrendil slowly woke up at feeling the sun gently warm her face through the thin curtains. She took a deep breath and immediately shuffled backwards against a warm chest, making the owner of said chest chuckle softly. "Good morning, my beautiful Túrendil." Maedhros breathed, nuzzling her neck from behind and making her giggle at the feeling. "Good morning, my handsome Maedhros." She replied with a smile 

It had not been easy, returning with a known kinslayer in tow, especially so shortly after bringing in another one. They now lived in a small house at the outskirts of Tírion, out of the way of anyone wishing them harm. They didn't mind as they liked the privacy it brought. Elrond lived with Celebrían in the centre of Tírion and often came for a visit to catch up, completely ignoring Elwing's attempts to reunite with him. 

He only had one mother in his opinion and that was Túrendil, not her. Elwing had only stopped trying to approach him when she'd insulted Maedhros and Túrendil in front of him and he had immediately gone on a five minute long rant about how they were much better parents than she'd ever be in public, attracting a lot of attention from the other elves and humiliating the princess in the process. She had finally stopped trying to reunite with him. Maedhros and Túrendil both had blushed when they heard of it

Lehtiel lived with them for now, but not for that much longer as she was currently being courted by lord Ecthelion of Gondolin. They had met while Túrendil was still in Middle-Earth, but had waited until either one or both of her parents were there to give them permission to start courting. And even when Túrendil and Maedhros returned, Ecthelion still had waited for a few months to give her time with her parents. 

Túrendil had not seen her daughter so happy as she was now. She knew that Ecthelion would look after her daughter. Turning around to face her husband, she smiled at him and caressed his cheek. "I have a surprise for you." She whispered, before grabbing his hand and putting it on her stomach. He stared in shock, before kissing her in happiness. Breaking apart, they smiled before hugging each other tightly. Life was finally good

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review. See you next time


End file.
